Averting the Apocalypse
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: Ruby discovers something shocking about herself and decides to tell Sam not to kill Lilith, causing a domino effect of events with the angels and demons. To make things worse, tensions between the Winchesters are worse than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural :)**

Prologue:

Ruby remembered a lot of feelings from when she was human. She remembered joy, sadness, sleepiness and a lot more, except one. The one feeling she could not identify to save her life was how she felt with Sam. When she was with Sam, being a demon didn't matter, nor did being tough all the time. She could let her guard down every once in a while and let him take care of things. She was a demon. A demon that was human in so many more ways than others. She remembered it. She remembered trust, and she knew that she could trust one person in the entire world, Sam. She would give her life up for him in a second, she wanted to be with him all of the time. This feeling that she had been struggling to identify, searching her brain for the right word to describe it…

_She was in love with Sam Winchester._

"Better think fast…" Ruby mumbled under her breath, more so talking to herself than Sam. Ever since she realized how she felt about him, she had been secretly considering telling him Lilith was the final seal. She knew if she was sure about her feelings than there was no doubt, but if she told him, they would be hunted and she didn't know if Sam would ever forgive her... it was worth it.

"Sam?" She called out. He had just taken out his phone but slipped it back in his pocket when he heard his name.

"I told you Ruby, I need a minute!" He shouted.

"No, you don't! Lilith is the final seal! If you kill her, Lucifer walks free!" She yelled back.

"Wait. Really?" He asked. She nodded. He let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, holding back a small smile.

"You didn't tell me before because clearly you want this to happen. Why are you telling me now?" he responded, leaning against the car.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Ruby sighed. Sam quickly grabbed the demon knife and held it against her throat, only a few inches between them.

"Try me." He growled, so unbelievably pissed that anything she said would most likely cause him to slit her throat.

"Because I'm in love with you." she whispered. His eyes softened and he gave her the knife.

"You...you love me?" He asked. She nodded. "How... How long have you felt this way?"

"I started noticing it after that first night..." She trailed off. Sam stood there, motionless for a few minutes.

"I just-I need to..." He choked out and got in the car, driving away. She knew he would come back, so she sat down. She sat, and waited. It took three hours. Ruby was curled up against a tree, asleep and shivering. She didn't wake when Sam pulled up, but she blinked her eyes open when she suddenly got warm. She saw Sam's jacket around her shoulders and Sam sitting in the car on the phone. She got up, put her arms through the sleeves of the large jacket and got in the passenger side of the car. Sam hung up the phone and they sat there in silence for about ten minutes until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. It's a force of habit. Whenever I start to have feelings for a girl... I always leave. I don't want them to get caught up in all the hunter drama. When I was away, I realized something. I don't have to leave to be with you. You're a demon, you're as caught up in this mess as I am! I started noticing it awhile ago... Ruby?" He stopped talking for a second, "I'm in love with you, too." She sat there speechless for a second, then she smiled and Sam leaned in, but she met him in the middle.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's to find your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Ruby asked Sam. Sam shrugged in response.  
"Why don't we go back to the motel room and see if he left something behind, some indication as to where he went." He said and slammed the gas. When they got back, the Impala was parked in the parking lot.  
"He's here?" Sam thought aloud. They got out of the car and went to the room where Dean was supposed to be. After rummaging and tearing the whole room apart, Sam spoke up.  
"Maybe if we wait by the Impala for awhile he'll come back..." Ruby nodded and they went back outside and Sam helped her up onto the back. They stayed there until stars were beginning to be visible. "Cas! He's probably with Cas!" Sam yelled, sitting up. "Castiel, it's Sam Winchester." He began praying. "If you can hear me, please come talk to me...or at least tell my brother that I'm sorry. I didn't do it. I didn't start the apocalypse. Please... I need to know that my brother is okay." He said, trailing off and tearing up. It had been such an emotional roller coaster for him today, he just couldn't take it anymore. As hr began to cry silently, Ruby set her hand on top of his and set her head on his shoulder. Just then, Cas appeared with Dean.  
"What the hell?!" Dean yelled when he saw Sam and Ruby.  
"Dean. I love her." Sam said calmly.  
"But she's a demon!" Dean replied. Sam shook his head.  
"Doesn't matter." That shut Dean up. "Plus- Dean, she stopped it. She stopped ME." Dean nodded.  
"Well... Welcome to the family... I guess." Dean choked out awkwardly. Cas cleared his throat, said "Goodbye, Dean, Sam, Ruby." And with a flutter of wings, he was gone.  
"Frickin' angels." Dean muttered.  
"I'll give you guys a minute." Ruby said before walking over to the convenient store across the street.  
"Dean..." Sam began. Dean put his hand up.  
"Don't bother. Cas told me about it. Sam, it's fine. Things can go back to normal, but honestly at this point, I trust your demon girlfriend more than I trust you." Dean told Sam and started to walk towards his room. He then turned around and said "It's your room too."  
"Thanks." Sam said awkwardly. He took out his phone and called Ruby.  
"It's fine to come back now." She returned with a six pack of beer and they headed to the room. When they opened the door, Dean was laying on his bed. Ruby took a beer, took off the top and handed it to Dean, who nodded in thanks.  
"So..." Dean began "Lilith was the final seal?"  
"Yeah. If Sam had killed her tonight, Lucifer would be ridin' it topside." Ruby responded. Sam had fallen asleep on his bed soon after they got back.  
"Hey Ruby?" Dean prompted.  
"Yes Dean?" She replied.  
"Thank you." Dean said and Ruby smiled before turning off the light and sitting in the bed next to Sam.


End file.
